The UCLA ADRC Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) has developed a sophisticated state-of-the-art data management infrastructure for center-wide data processing, information storage, data retrieval, and errorless data sharing. The DMSC has a data structure completely compatible with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) and has met all standards of data management in audits of the last grant cycle. Error checking programs are in place to insure continuing data quality. Staff members with programming skills are available to respond to the evolution of the uniform data set (UDS) and other data export requirements. The DMSC database includes all clinical, genetic, biomarker, and NACC-mandated neuropathology data as well as an inventory of available imaging. DMSC members participate in rater-training activities of Clinical Core to insure quality data capture. In addition to expert data management, the DMSC provides consultation on methodologic, research design, and data analysis issues related to the Cores and Projects supported by the ADRC. The Core Leader, David Elashoff, PhD, has specialized skills in analysis of large proteomic and genomic data sets - intellectual capital that has an important synergy with the ADRC's theme of the therapeutic imperative and the increasing importance of biomarkers in ADRC activities. Members of the DMSC participate in the Research Review Committee of the Pilot Project program and provide methodologic and design feedback on all submissions to the program. The DMSC has an active program for mentoring of junior faculty and trainees in statistical methods and responsible conduct of research. DMSC faculty participate in the Executive Committee and Clinical Research Committee and collaborates with the Recruitment and Education Core in maintaining and updating the ADRC website. The DMSC represents the essential informatic architecture of the UCLA ADRC.